The present invention relates to a pedal crank and bottom bracket bearing axle mounting arrangement, and more particularly to such an arrangement in which the pedal crank is fastened to the bottom bracket bearing axle by a dovetail joint, and then secured in place by a tightening up screw.
FIG. 1 shows a pedal crank and bottom bracket bearing axle mounting arrangement according to the prior art. According to this arrangement, the pedal crank 11 has an eye end coupled to one end of the bottom bracket bearing axle 10 and fixed in place by a lock nut 12. This mounting arrangement has drawbacks. When pedaling the pedal cranks 11, the lock nuts 12 tend to be loosened, thereby causing the pedaling the pedal cranks 11 to vibrate. If the lock nuts 12 fall out of the bottom bracket bearing axle 10, the pedal cranks 11 will drop.